Stefan the Bamon Fanboy
by justareader13
Summary: It's prom night and Stefan has a few choice words for Miss Gilbert concerning her interfering with his OTP. Now a series of Stefan The Bamon Fanboy oneshots (with some Bamon, Stilas, Klefan, Klefaroline and Bonnie the Stilas Fangirl thrown in)
1. The Warning

**CONSIDER THIS FIC HENCEFORTH NOW DISCLAIMED**

**This totally just popped into my head and I couldn't not do it. There is hints of Klefaroline in it. I couldn't help it. BTW, happy birthday to Joseph Morgan {5/16}. This is set during the prom episode.**

Elena walked down the school hallway in her stolen dress. She totally pilfered it from Caroline but whatever, she was Elena and she got whatever she wanted. It wasn't like anyone would do anything to her because of it. She was currently contemplating how she was going to kill Bonnie when she was suddenly slammed against a locker. She looked up to see Stefan glaring at her.

"Ah, I was wondering when one of you boys would find me. Every time I turn around it seems one of you isn't far behind." Elena said sarcastically. Stefan didn't look amused.

"Listen here you worn out bootleg Katherine edition, tonight is a very special night for me. This is prom night and I am totally going to get my OTP Bamon to dance and if you mess this is up you will regret it." Stefan threatened. Elena smirked at him.

"So you're still at it? Choosing to ship Bamon-" Elena said only for Stefan to cut her off in a fierce tone.

"Bamon isn't a choice, it's a lifestyle." Elena rolled her eyes at Stefan then.

"You know you're not going to do anything to me. It's me, Elena, your precious Elena. You won't really hurt me… right Stefan?" She said, sounding like her normal self.

"If my Bamon does not have a dance because of you I will make sure Nik puts you in his red room of pain. It's his birthday tomorrow and I didn't get him a present yet anyway, I think he'd like a doppelganger to torture. You've been warned copy Kat." Stefan said starting to walk away.

"I'll make sure your OTP doesn't enjoy this night." Elena said running at him but Stefan turned and held her against the locker by her neck.

"You think you're this big bad bitch because you've been a vampire for like two months and whined like a little bitch about it. You're an amateur baby vamp and I'm the ripper. My boyfriend is the first werewolf-vampire hybrid and my girlfriend is such a kickass bitch that even though she didn't know vampires existed at the time she still became the flawless Caroline angel I now know and love where as you, who knew for a year prior, lost all type of logic and sense once you turned. Doesn't that tell you something?" Stefan said sassily.

"You can steal prom dresses and snap waitress' necks but if you get between a fanboy and his OTP shit will get real very quickly. So do yourself a favor and swerve sweetie, okay?" Stefan said. He finally let her neck go and flashed her a wide smile whilst dusting off his suit.

"I'm glad we had this chat nohumanity!Elena. I think under different circumstances you and ripper!Stefan could've been friends if not accomplices but you have threatened my OTP and now you have automatically become the enemy." Elena watched Stefan walk down the hallway. She was still going to kill Bonnie… just nowhere Stefan could see because he'd rip her heart out if she did anything to mess with Bamon. She had to admit though they were cute, so she wouldn't do anything until they danced and she basked in their glorious embraces and eye sex but then Bonnie was fair game.

**ELENA'S TOTALLY A CLOSET BAMON FAN ¯\_(****ツ****)_/¯.**


	2. Supermassive Feels

**I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING**

**AN: This was my first entry for day one of Bamon week.**

**AN: So Bamon week is finally here! Yay! Day one of Bamon week and the theme is: *drum roll* Stefan the Bamon Fanboy! (We all love that crazy Bamon shipper, voice of the fandom forever and ever.) So without further ado…**

Damon walked into The Boarding House absentmindedly. He had just come back from checking up on Bonnie since Elena had attacked her a few days prior and he was too busy to see her before now what with torturing Elena back into humanity. At least it worked better with her than when it was Stefan on the receiving end of the torture so that's a plus. Bonnie said she was fine but he could tell that was a lie. Her magic was giving her trouble, Silas was breathing down her neck and Elena's bitchy bullshit wasn't helping. Elena was actually grating on his nerves as well even with her emotions now back on but Bonnie was a nice reprieve.

_Huh, never thought the day would come where the mere mention of Elena would annoy me and Bonnie would actually make me feel better._ Damon thought.

Just then he heard a noise start emanating from Stefan's bedroom.

_Is that Berlin?_ He thought. He zoned his hearing and he could clearly hear the strong bass line of 'Take My Breath Away' playing.

"What the hell is he doing?" Damon asked to himself before wearily trudging up the steps. He opened his brother's bedroom door and his jaw dropped at what was in front of him. Stefan looked up with adoration and tears in his eyes at two people (who were obviously compelled) dancing together. That wasn't the weird part, that belonged to the fact that the two people bore a striking resemblance to himself and Bonnie and just so happen to be wearing their respective prom clothes.

"Stefan, what is this?" Damon asked once he finally got over his shock.

"Shh. Do not sully the perfection by speaking." Stefan mumbled back before his voice joined Berlin's.

"Watching, I keep waiting, I anticipate Bamon love. Forever, I have faith that my OTP will be canon." Stefan sang along to the melody.

"Are you still shipping Stefan?" Damon said in a reproachful voice, crossing his arms over his chest. Stefan turned and stared blankly at Damon.

"… no." He denied.

"Stefan, the proof is right in front of us."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stefan continued in complete denial.

"Oh really? You don't see two other people in this room with us?" Damon asked sarcastically. Stefan shook his head 'no' with a deadly serious expression except his eyes kept flickering between Damon and the dancing duo. Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan's behavior.

"Bonnie and I will never be together." Damon said in exasperation.

"I deny shipping but if I were still a shipper I would say never say never… never." Stefan said smiling a wide grin that just came off as creepy.

"You know what? Forget it. Who the hell are they?" Damon demanded as the two people didn't even note his presence, they only regarded each other.

"I'm not saying they're here—" Stefan started before Damon cut him off.

"Stop it with the act of innocence already and just answer me."

"He's Sven and she's Natasha. I bought them." Stefan announced.

"You— you bought them!" Damon exclaimed.

_What the fuck is happening?_

"Uh-huh, from Ukraine." Stefan continued proudly. Damon stared at him as if he just revealed he was born a woman.

"You see, after that dopplebitch's little escapade cost me seeing you and Bonnie dance at the prom I decided all was not yet lost. I could create the moment myself." Stefan said calmly as if he was discussing the weather and not human trafficking.

"So I put an ad up on Craigslist looking for lookalikes of you and Bonnie and there I met a man named Chekov who sold Sven and Natasha to me. Aren't they so adorable together?" Stefan finished, turning his happy gaze to the swaying couple.

"You've finally lost your mind." Damon whispered still staring at Stefan.

"It's your fault. You won't admit your love for Bonnie. If you did I wouldn't have had to go to such desperate measures. I would've been content watching you from the bushes like I usually do."

"Wait, you do what?"

"Oh nothing." Stefan answered with a sly smile. Sven kissed Natasha then and Damon watched Stefan have what appeared to be some cross between an asthma and panic attack. He started hyperventilating profusely and clutching at his chest as he wheezed and gasped for breathe.

"All the feels, I can't." Stefan mumbled before he fell to the floor twitching. Damon stared at him for a second longer.

"If this is how you react when lookalikes of me and Bonnie kiss I wonder how you'll react when the real thing happens." Damon said under his breath. Stefan's head snapped up to Damon and stared at him wide eyed.

"You said 'when', not 'if' but 'when'. My ship is an inevitability." Stefan muttered. Damon actually started to feel uncomfortable under Stefan's gaze and was edging towards the door when he noticed blood in Stefan's ear.

"What the fuck?" He mumbled confused.

"That would be epic." Stefan whispered and then his nose spontaneously began bleeding.

"Oh my god." Damon uttered involuntarily.

_Is this the real life right now?_ Damon wondered.

"The feels… they're too strong… too many emotions… melting my brain." Stefan explained before spitting out some blood.

"Call Klaus… tell him… full on… feels attack." Stefan uttered before he passed out. Damon was wide eyed and frozen to the spot wondering what the hell just happened. He looked up at the lookalikes to see them still blissfully twirling about, oblivious to Stefan's condition.

_Damn, we do look cute together._ Damon thought fleetingly before he called Klaus for his delusional brother's sake. His shipping was getting out of hand now.

**AN: Feels attacks it happens to the best of us. Perhaps not as severe as Stefan's but *Kanye shrug***


	3. The Request

**I DISCLAIM ALL. **

**AN: This was my second entry for day one of Bamon Week on tumblr.**

"Nik." Klaus heard as the front door to his New Orleans mansion closed. He inwardly groaned. It wasn't that it was Stefan because he was glad that the younger man had torn himself away from Silas to see him, it wasn't even the tone of the voice that screamed he wanted something from Klaus, it was the fact that he called him Nik in that tone which meant he wanted something related to his OTP. Klaus understood Stefan's shipping, he really did, but at times he could go overboard.

Klaus looked up as Stefan practically skipped into the living room before plopping himself on the couch next to Klaus. Stefan hugged Klaus before kissing him on the cheek and then sat back just staring at him smiling. Klaus narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What do you want from me?" Stefan put on the perfect mask of innocence.

"Why would you think I wanted something from you?"

"Because I know you."

"I missed you, Nik." Stefan said innocently. Klaus started to soften but then Stefan began speaking again.

"But even though I miss you I do want a favor." Klaus sighed exasperatedly.

"Stefan—"

"Just hear me out please." Stefan said giving Klaus an eskimo kiss. Klaus softened again.

"What do you want me to do?"

"It's nothing you have to do per say. I just want you to talk to one of your powerful witch friends. Maybe the one who told you and your little home wrecking tramp about your demon spawn." Stefan said cheerfully.

"Stefan, Hayley's nice once you get to know her." Klaus protested.

"I don't want to get to know the chick you cheated on me and Caroline with and knocked up. I'll probably rip the weave out of her triflin' head. Ugh!" Stefan said viciously starting to get upset and ignoring Klaus' apologetic face before he rained his emotions in.

"You know what? She's not important. Bamon is what's important. Everything is Bamon, absolutely everything. I need a witch for my OTP. Sophie or Camille, whatever." Klaus looked suspicious of Stefan's intention.

"Wait? Why do you want them?" Klaus asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing." Stefan said with the mask of innocence again but Klaus wasn't going to let Stefan's varying degrees of cuteness and hotness deter him this time.

"What are you planning Stefan?" Stefan looked down and mumbled an answer Klaus couldn't make out.

"What?"

"I'm trying to get them to impregnate Bonnie with Damon's baby." Klaus' jaw dropped at Stefan's confession.

"WTF STEFAN? I AM SO PROVERBIALLY USING CAPS LOCK AT YOU RIGHT NOW AND I AM JUDGING. I AM JUDGING SO HARD."

"Stop using proverbial caps lock at me, Nik." Stefan whined.

"Have you finally lost your mind, love?"

"Think about how amazing Bamon babies would be? If you get to knock up some random, irrelevant chick than how could the universe not make Bamon babies a reality? They just need some help from their fanboy." Stefan explained.

"Bonnie and Damon just got together, Stefan. They don't need to have a child. Be reasonable." Klaus said.

"All reason flies out the window when it comes to Bamon. I have waited four years for them to be together. I need my bamf niece and basass nephew. I need them. I need the tangible proof that my OTP is finally fully a reality and are having sweet OTP sex." Stefan said desperately. Klaus shook his head disapprovingly at Stefan.

"Please Nik? I'll forgive you for Hayley if you do this one thing for me." Stefan begged.

I'm so going to regret this. Klaus thought.

Klaus sighed before nodding. Stefan squealed and threw his arms around Klaus' neck happily.

"You know Bonnie's going to set you on fire and Damon's going to desiccate you if not snap your neck." Stefan just chuckled.

"YOLO, baby, YOLO." He said shrugging.

**AN: I'm completely insane and hella ratchet.**


	4. Converting His Boyfriend

**I DISCLAIM**

Stefan and Silas were sitting on the couch in the Boarding House and Silas' patience was wearing thin. His boyfriend had been trying to get him to ship Bamon for two hours now.

"No." Silas said with finality but Stefan still pushed the issue.

"Please." He begged.

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Please baby."

"I said no."

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because it's stupid." Stefan got a murderous look on his face then.

"Did you just call my Bamon stupid?" He said in a deadly voice. Silas looked at Stefan as he began to get that look he usually got before Elena or Jeremy ended up just shy of death whenever they quote, unquote: "messed with Stefan's OTP." Silas backtracked immediately.

"No, I'm calling… those drapes stupid." He quickly lied. Stefan narrowed his eyes a second longer but his face soon broke into a megawatt grin.

"They are pretty bad but Caroline picked them so whatevs."

_Note to self: never insult Bamon in front of Stefan again. Your hotness will not save you._ Silas thought.

"Anyway, you should ship Bamon with me, Silas." Stefan said jovially.

"Steffy—"

"Hear me out, people who ship Bamon usually have a much higher life expectancy than those who ship rival ships. Plus, they usually don't get attacked as much."

"Why not at all?" Silas inquired.

"We live in Mystic Falls, sweetie. Like it'll ever be peaceful. Minimal attacks are as good as it gets, don't be greedy." Stefan admonished. Silas nodded, it was true afterall.

"Besides, if you want a reference look at poor Elena and Jeremy, they get attacked almost everyday and they don't ship Bamon." Stefan reasoned.

"… Baby, you're the one that attacks them." Silas deadpanned.

"That's not the point. You know if you converted to my ship it would show me that you love me more than Elena or Klaus did because they wouldn't convert either." Stefan said with an adorable puppy dog expression as he looked at Silas with shining green eyes.

"It would make me really happy if you did this for me." Stefan said just above a whisper in an enticing yet almost childlike voice. Stefan could tell Silas' felt his resolve slipping.

"Please ship Bamon with me, honey." The younger man requested sweetly.

"Damn it, Stefan." Silas grumbled.

"I'll give you all the kisses you want. I won't talk to Klaus for a whole week." Stefan compromised.

"Try ever." Silas grumbled but Stefan made no attempt to agree to that.

"Two weeks. One month." Stefan continued.

"Fine." Silas finally conceded. Stefan squealed excitedly, bouncing up and down on the couch and clapping his hands.

"Yay!" He exclaimed flinging himself at Silas and hugging him tightly before kissing him passionately on the lips.

"We're going to have so much fun. We'll do fanfiction and make fanart and of course gifsets! Ooh and you'll be formerly introduced to the Bamon Crew." Stefan said chattering on excitedly.

"The what?"

"It's me, Rebekah, Matt, Caroline plus Vaughn and Shane."

"Aren't they dead?" Silas asked confused.

"They're shipping it from the afterlife baby. A fanboy never truly dies." Stefan said matter-of-factly.

Silas looked alarmed as Stefan rattled off all the fanboy things they'd do together but inside he was patting himself on the back. Stefan had no idea that Silas was a Bamon shipper from the start. He really only acted like he wasn't so Stefan would be so far at the end of his rope that he agreed to cut communications with Niklaus off for a while.

_Nailed it._ Silas thought smirking in his head.


	5. Spying On Their OTPs

**I DISCLAIM**

**AN: This fic features not only Stefan the Bamon Fanboy but his special guest Bonnie the Stilas Fangirl. That's right. DOUBLE THE FEELS. Let the crazy commence.**

**THE MYSTIC GRILL**

**BAMON'S TABLE**

Damon didn't know why he agreed to this. It was literally the most ridiculous thing he had ever done in his entire existence: being his girlfriend's cover while she spied on her "One True Pairing". He looked up from his food to see Bonnie staring over her magazine at a table across the room. The vampire rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's ridiculous behavior.

_I knew Stefan's crazy would rub off on her one day. _Damon thought.

"Bonnie, if you stare any harder you'll set them on fire." He commented before plucking up a fry and popping it into his mouth. Bonnie whipped around towards him with alarm written on her face. She pulled him close to her face by his collar so she could speak in his ear.

"What did I say? Lower your voice, they have vampy hearing." Bonnie hissed back. Damon rolled his eyes again but lowered his voice anyway. Bonnie could get violent when it came to her OTP.

"Can we leave now?" He whispered. Bonnie simply shook her head 'no'.

"Please?"

"No."

"Why the hell are we even here, Bon?" He whined.

"Because Stilas is on a date. Look at them, aren't they so beautiful together?" Bonnie said, looking over at Stefan and Silas with clear awe on her face.

"Beautiful isn't exactly the word I'd use." He grumbled before sitting back in his seat. Damon looked over at the two to see Stefan grinning at Silas with a slightly crazed glint in his eyes while Silas stared at him like he'd grown two heads.

_What the hell is going on over there?_ He thought.

**STILAS'S TABLE**

"Did you see that Silas? They were whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears." Stefan gushed looking dreamily at Silas.

"Steffy, can we go now? I need my sweet doppelganger kisses." Silas said, disregarding all mentions of Bamon.

"How can I even think about indulging in sweet doppelganger kisses with you or even being with you when I'm in the same room as the perfection that is Bamon?" Stefan said absentmindedly as he practically glared a hole into Damon and Bonnie.

"Well—", Silas started off slyly before Stefan cut him off.

"It was a rhetorical question. Nothing is better than Bamon." Stefan automatically responded. Silas' face turned sad then.

"Fine, I'll just… leave I guess." Silas said with a dejected voice. Stefan noticed and turned to his boyfriend/doppelganger.

"Aww, was I being insensitive to your needs again by putting my OTP above you?" Stefan asked apologetically even though he knew he was.

"Yes, you were." Silas said with a brooding face; crossing his arms and looking away from Stefan.

"I'm sorry, babe. Klaus said I did the same thing when we were together."

"Ugh, don't bring him up. I'm upset enough as it is." Silas said with disgust as he remembered the man who was currently fighting for his boyfriend's affections. He also recalled that before they walked into the Grill they saw Klaus' unconscious body dumped in an alley way. Silas knew it was probably Bonnie who did it but Stefan didn't know it. Just like Damon knew that it was Stefan's doing when they found Elena tied up in her room in a vervain coma on the night of Damon and Bonnie's first date, Bonnie didn't know it was Stefan. It was funny that the two shippers had no idea about each other.

Silas looked up as Stefan got up and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry, honey. I don't know why you put up with me." Stefan said, discreetly holding Silas' hand under the table. They were in public after all and they looked like twins, people would talk if they saw them being too lovey-dovey.

"Eh, you're pretty to look at." Silas quipped, smiling as Stefan began chuckling.

**BAMON TABLE**

"Bonnie, are you crying?" Damon asked incredulously.

"It's the feels, Damon. I can't breathe. What is air, right now?" Bonnie lamented breathlessly. Damon stared at her as if she just told him she was from outer space.

"Are you serious?" He said with disbelief still coloring his tone.

"Shipping is always serious, Damon." She said in a deadpanned tone before she starting crying again. Damon softened at her crying before he got up to sit next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled him to her chest.

"Don't worry, my little bird. Stilas will be endgame." Damon consoled.

"But what about Klaus? He wants Stefan." Bonnie asked sadly.

"I'm sure Stefan and Silas will figure something out. Don't sweat it and hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'll kill any threat to your OTP in the most heinous, illogical ways just like that fangirl chick you and Stefan hate so much. What was her name again?"

"Julie Plec." Bonnie said disdainfully. Damon kissed her forehead as she finally stopped crying.

"Are the feels gone now?"

"They're never gone, merely dormant but I feel much better now. Thank you, baby." Bonnie said, smiling sweetly before kissing Damon. Across the room a voice could be heard crying out.

"My OTP is kissing! What is air?!"


	6. Bonnie the Stilas Fangirl - Compromising

**DISCLAIMED**

**AN: Bonnie wanted a chapter of her own to dedicate to her OTP Stilas and I couldn't deny her. **

Damon thought his head would explode if he heard the word Stilas one more time.

"But how can you deny how perf they are?" Bonnie asked her boyfriend incredulously.

"Maybe because they look like twins." Damon reasoned.

"That's just double the perfection." She replied dreamily.

"He's my brother."

"So? Stefan shipped us even when we hated each other and now we're canon."

"It would be kind of creepy to ship him with his doppelganger." Damon reasoned.

"You like the idea of Kelena." Bonnie deadpanned.

"That's different. They're girls and it's sexy." Damon said like it was the most logical thing in the world.

"I'm going to ignore that for your sake. Come on, you have to ship Stilas." Bonnie whined.

"It goes against my OTP." Damon blurted out before he could stop himself. He was just tired of hearing about Stilas, he hadn't meant to divulge his best kept secret.

Damn it, he thought as he watched Bonnie whip around to face him with fire in her eyes.

"Your OTP?" She asked in a low tone. Damon looked legitimately afraid.

"Who is your OTP?" Bonnie asked in the same deadly tone. Damon breathed a deep breathe before speaking. He would not be ashamed of his ship.

"I ship… Klefan." He admitted. Bonnie gasped audibly.

"What? How could you betray me this way?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"How do you think I've felt listening to you ship Stilas everyday and know that inside all I want is for Klefan to reunite and ignite their torrid love affair once more?" Damon lamented. Bonnie looked at Damon closely then.

"You really do ship Klefan." She stated as she saw the tears springing to her eyes. Damon pulled up his sleeve to show her his wrist. She saw a tattoo that read 'klefan5eva' in bold print.

"How haven't I seen this before? Aww, my poor baby. You must've been suffering so long being stuck in the shipper closet." Bonnie said with understanding as she wrapped her arms around his waist comfortingly.

"Yes I have." He said pouting.

"Well I'll never stop shipping Stilas and I don't want to change you even though you ship Klefan, so how about a compromise?" Bonnie reasoned. Damon looked intrigued at this.

"Klefilas." Bonnie announced. Damon looked contemplative at this.

"Evaluating new ship…" He mumbled to himself before he broke out in a grin.

"Headcanon accepts." He told her. She smiled sweetly at him before giving him a sweet kiss. She'd never oppress a fellow shipper even if they're ship went against hers. She was a multishipper anyway.


	7. Dreamworld

**I DISCLAIM**

**AN: Hey made this for Bamon week part 2.**

Stefan looked around himself in confusion. He was in the hallway of the Boarding House.

_**How'd I get here?**_ He thought to himself in bewilderment. Last he recalled, Silas had sent him on his way to a watery doom. That had hurt and pissed him off. Silas had promised not to hurt Stefan if he didn't do anything to hinder the immortal's plans and he hadn't but he still was at the bottom of a lake.

_**I am so going to break up with him when I get out of there. I am totally going back to Caroline and Klaus. They treated me so much better**__._ He vowed to himself.

He soon became distracted by the fact that he could hear voices coming from the kitchen and decided to investigate. He walked cautiously towards the kitchen and recognized the voices as Bonnie and Damon's. Stefan felt emotions stirring in him at the sound of those two particular voices blending together in what seemed like a non-hostile way. He felt excitement welling up in him but he kept his usual facade in place and then he walked into the kitchen. There was Bonnie and Damon, cooking together. Stefan was a little perturbed by the fact that they were wearing clothing more suitable to the 50's but he didn't dwell on that fact. His OTP was being all domestic and that just warmed his insides. Bonnie looked up at him then and flashed him and wide smile.

"What are doing waiting out there? Come in, we're having Italian." Bonnie said enthusiastically pulling him into the kitchen by his arm.

"Which I cooked." Damon asserted. Bonnie rolled her eyes but gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before the two continued their fluid dance around each other, putting the finishing touches on the fried parmesan chicken breast with alfredo noddles. It was actually one of Stefan's favorite. He had no idea what to make of this scene. Bonnie and Damon were laughing and kissing each other every five minutes and acting like a couple. Stefan was entranced by the sight.

The next thing he knew he was sitting at the table with Bonnie, Damon, Caroline and two young children. He didn't remember sitting here or Caroline being here or these two children either. He looked at them, really looked at them. They looked no older than 6 or 7, they seemed like they were twins, a boy and a girl. They both had blue eyes... Damon's blue eyes and now that he really saw them he could see both Bonnie and Damon in their features.

"Aidan, you better eat your vegetables." Bonnie said with warning to the boy.

"But Mommy..." He whined.

"Don't 'Mommy' me. Alyssa, stop snickering." The little girl immediately quit laughing.

"Don't worry. Later on we can have ice cream and cookies." Damon said with a shrug. He ignored Bonnie's glare and watch with a smile as the children cheered.

"Yay, thanks Daddy." Alyssa said happily. Stefan felt choked up. Caroline grabbed his hand from under the table.

"You alright, babe?" She asked. He nodded absently and barely felt her kiss his cheek before continuing to eat. As he watched Bonnie, Damon and their children interact he had to wonder.

_**Is this my life? Watching my OTP be endgame and have children and Caroline's here and oh god, I can't.**_ Stefan thought. He didn't notice the tears coming down his face.

"Uncle Stefan? Are you okay? You're crying." Aidan asked with concern. Everyone at the table looked at Stefan with concern. He didn't even know what to say. All of his fanboy dreams were right there in front of him and it was all so overwhelming. Nothing but a broken sob came out. Alyssa hopped from her chair and went to him and crawled into his lap hugging him. He couldn't even fathom this. His OTP. His painful, supposedly impossible ship: it happened.

"I'm just.. so happy right now." He sobbed out. The others around the table looked confused still and as Stefan looked up he saw that instead of being solid as they were only moments ago they were made of water. He looked into his lap and Alyssa was made of water as well. He opened his mouth to speak but only water gushed out. He panicked and water started appearing all around him before everything went dark and when he opened his eyes once more he was back in the safe at the bottom of the quarry drowning to death... again. That was the first time he had dreamed of his OTP. This time he welcomed death so he could be with his OTP once more.

**AN: I am cruel for writing this. So very, very cruel.**


End file.
